


Release

by paintstroke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Laughter, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, blowjob, care, let Shiro rest, shieth, take care of shiro 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintstroke/pseuds/paintstroke
Summary: The mask-like smile was back on Shiro’s face, and Keith’s heart jumped into his throat. He hated the way Shiro would try to deny himself any sort of comfort. Shiro was here in his room though, proof that Keith was slowly getting through to him. And… well, he could fight a bit dirty too, when it came to protecting Shiro, even if he needed protecting from his own misplaced sense of noblesse oblige.   “Let me take care of you, Takashi,” Keith let himself plead before Shiro could sidestep the offer. If Shiro could let himself be soft, in here, alone, then Keith could allow himself to beg.Happy (belated) Shieth day 2017! Perfect excuse for me to write loving, playful Shieth bondage. :) Hope you enjoy too.





	Release

* * *

Keith rarely smiled when it wasn’t deserved. There were a few things that never failed to curve his lips though, and stepping into his room to find Shiro waiting for him was one of them. Despite being in a spaceship, despite piloting some of the greatest weapons ever created, despite what their lives had turned into, the simple pleasure of having Shiro’s company again was the greatest joy. Today though, concern bloomed in place of the typical warmth the moment Keith’s eyes traced Shiro’s tense silhouette. Even with Shiro facing away from him, Keith could read his form like a book; knew when things were bad. 

“Hey,” Keith spoke softly, stepping into his bedroom. He was slightly damp from a recent shower and already dressed in comfortable clothes for sleeping. He tossed his gloves onto the desktop of the spartan chamber, the rest of his outfit abandoned in a rough bundle beside them. “You ok?” He moved to touch Shiro’s shoulder, gently offering support. Keith wouldn’t have considered it to have been an especially tough day, but sometimes Shiro’s mind could be a worse enemy for his friend than any external threats. 

Shiro sighed and turned. As Keith had guessed, weariness had dug a home in his features. Shiro took so much of the burden for the team, always holding up a strong front, despite the cracks in his foundation. The need to erase that stress from Shiro’s face was overwhelming, and Keith reached up with a gentle hand as if he could physically caress away the pain in Shiro’s expression.

“I don't want to think anymore,” Shiro admitted in such a soft voice, a voice Keith wanted to believe was one that only _he_ heard. “I can’t…” he reached out to pull Keith into a careful hug. 

Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Shiro, feeling the other man breathe in against his still-damp hair. Shiro didn’t continue, and Keith wasn’t sure how to fill in the blanks. 

“Kay,” Keith agreed uncertainly, his word muffled as he tried to speak into Shiro’s chest. He stayed there, holding Shiro, as some of the tension softened. He listened as Shiro’s heartbeat slowly found a normal rhythm.

Keith didn’t know how long it was before he slowly pulled back, just enough so that he could look Shiro in the eyes, searching his face for anything Shiro wasn’t saying. “Stay with me tonight,” Keith gently demanded. He didn’t want Shiro to be alone when he was like this. 

Shiro gave a quick smile at that, empty of mirth. “I don’t think I can sleep.”

Keith felt a flare of anger deep in his gut. He hated what those creatures had done to his friend, hated the anxiety and PTSD that Shiro suffered for their amusement. He’d flay each of them alive; destroy the Galra one by one if it would bring back Shiro’s peace of mind. He punched down the bitter rage. It was useless here. 

There were other ways to help though. 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Keith asked, arching an eyebrow and giving Shiro a dry look. 

The mask-like smile was back on Shiro’s face, and Keith’s heart jumped into his throat. He hated the way Shiro would often try to deny himself any sort of comfort. Shiro was here though, proof that Keith was slowly getting through to him. And… well, he could fight a bit dirty too, when it came to protecting Shiro, even if he needed protecting from his own misplaced sense of _noblesse oblige._ “Let me take care of you, Takashi,” Keith let himself plead before Shiro could sidestep the offer. If Shiro could let himself be soft, in here, alone, then Keith could allow himself to beg. 

Shiro had always weakened when Keith used his first name. He could almost taste the moment when Shiro’s resolve start to crumble. “I…” Shiro started, but that was as much of a protest as he managed. Shiro’s hands trailed down Keith’s sides, stopping to rub comforting circles with his thumbs over the rise of Keith’s hips. The soft shirt Keith had thrown on for sleeping was suddenly very much in the way. But as much as he wanted to feel Shiro’s hands on his bare skin, this wasn’t going to be about him. Not tonight. 

He ran his hands up Shiro’s chest, caressing gently up to his collarbones. When Shiro didn’t protest, he stepped close again, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s collarbone. His hand traced slow designs on Shiro’s chest before focusing on the zipper, a long rasp following his hand downwards as he slowly undid Shiro’s vest. Keith looked up, unsure of how to take Shiro’s quietness, but Shiro’s eyes were dark and calm, focused intently on Keith. Keith swallowed at the sudden warmth that curled low around his spine. He held Shiro’s burning-hot gaze as he pushed the vest over and off of Shiro’s shoulders, uncaring where it ended up. He _loved_ when he could read desire in Shiro’s expression. He trailed his hands down the exposed undershirt, caressing the planes of muscle. “Can I take this off you too?” Keith asked, his own voice dropping lower as he started to respond to that look Shiro was giving him. 

Shiro nodded. Keith watched his face for another long moment, trusting Shiro but wanting to make sure that no anxiety crept in after the decision. Shiro looked down at him, trust slowly chasing away whatever dark thoughts he’d been trapped in before. Keith’s long fingers teased as they slowly tugged the front hem of the shirt free from Shiro’s pants. His hands slipped underneath, nearly closing his eyes at the feel of Shiro’s warm skin. The way Shiro’s muscles jumped slightly at his light touches sent a thrill of power through him. He traced the top edge of Shiro’s pants, teasingly, as he loosened the shirt’s fabric around his lover, the pads of his fingers smoothly running over skin and scar tissue alike. Shiro was breathing slightly harder when Keith ran his hands upwards, pulled the undershirt as he went, stroking as much skin as he could along the way. Shiro helped, pulled it over his head, tossing it across the room with a carelessness that spoke volumes about how much he was _wanting_ this.

“You look so amazing,” Keith couldn't help but murmur, looking at the man standing in front of him. 

Shiro looked faintly embarrassed at that, cheeks gaining a faintly pink hue. He looked away. 

Shiro’s skin was like an addiction. Keith leaned in close, running his tongue along the edge of a scar, knowing he could spend all night trying to memorize them with his lips. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t about him. With a shaky breath and teasing scrape of his lower teeth he stood up. With a bit of a swagger, he pushed lightly on Shiro’s chest, wondering how much of his plans he could convey with just his eyes, just his movements, as he directed Shiro towards the lone chair in the room. Shiro gave a real smile, and Keith’s heart swelled. Keith knew that the painfully wide grin he gave in return hid none of his true feelings. Shiro was a treasure. He let the adoration show in his gaze as he gently and firmly pushed an unresisting Shiro down into the chair. 

As much as he’d love to do this in silence, trusting their expressions to talk after all this time, Keith wanted reassurance before he started. “Is there anything you don't want tonight?” Keith asked carefully, before he got too many ideas of his own. “Or something in particular that you do?”

Keith watched carefully as Shiro considered, but his smile faded while he thought it over. When Keith saw the muscles in Shiro’s jaw clench and unclench a few times without a response he stepped closer, gently nudging Shiro’s legs apart so that he could stand between Shiro’s knees. Well, they'd done this enough times that he didn't really need words. 

Keith pressed a gentle kiss into Shiro’s forehead, resting a fair amount of his bodyweight on his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. “I’ve got you,” Keith promised. Shiro’s eyes were steady and understanding when they met Keith’s again. “Let me take care of you,” he asked again. 

“Yeah,” Shiro hesitantly agreed. 

Keith thought back to what Shiro had first said. “You won’t have to think about anything but what I let you feel. What I _make_ you feel.” Shiro had already gone quiet, pupils dilating in the soft lighting as he watched Keith with anticipation. “You won’t have to do anything but what I tell you to,” he continued, searching for the words that would help his lover relax. Keith leaned over Shiro, purposefully pressing their bodies together while he opened a drawer of the desk. He took out a soft length of dark rope. “Give me your hands,” Keith let his soft words start to morph into orders. His eyes flicked from the rope to Shiro as he wound it around both of Shiro’s wrists, a cluster of loops and knots that wouldn’t put too much pressure on his human hand, binding it to the prosthetic. With each pass of the rope he pressed another kiss into Shiro’s hands, licked at his sensitive wrist before it was covered. Satisfied, Keith took Shiro’s bound hands in his own, running kisses over the knuckles, slipping his tongue out teasingly into the spaces between his fingers. The noise that Shiro made _–oh._ Just amazing. 

Keith looked up and over Shiro’s hands, meeting his eyes. His chest constricted. He wanted to keep teasing but the look in Shiro’s eyes melted his persona for a moment. “I love you,” Keith breathed, unable to keep the words in when Shiro looked at him like that. 

A look of peace spread over Shiro’s features. “Love you too,” he said softly. 

Smiling like an absolute idiot for a moment, Keith looked down, hoping his hair would hide some of his undoubtedly goofy expression. He pushed on Shiro’s hands making sure his wrists could move enough. It was a bit of a struggle to regain an air of seriousness. Keith leaned into Shiro, gently stretching his arms up and over his head. The position pulled his chest tight, forcing a slight back bend over the chair. 

“Colour?” Keith asked when he was satisfied with the pose. 

“Green,” Shiro replied, easily. 

There was an overwhelming sense of relief to hear that straightforward tone coming back. Keith nodded and used the tail end of the rope to loosely tie Shiro there. 

As he drew himself back over Shiro, he leaned into the arms of the chair, bringing their faces closer together. He started with a gentle kiss, just a soft press of lips, letting his tongue flick out when he felt Shiro’s expression soften against him, when his lower lip dropped slightly in invitation. Keith’s tongue pushed in, chasing Shiro’s for a moment, and then he was lightly nibbling on Shiro’s lower lip, trading teeth and tongue as Shiro hummed in happy surrender underneath him. 

Keith pulled back, trailing kisses along Shiro’s cheek, pushing his head to the side so that he could run his teeth along Shiro’s earlobe. He heard Shiro’s breath catch, and smiled victoriously, running his tongue gently along the shell of his ear before sinking teeth lightly into his earlobe again. 

Shiro shifted in the chair underneath him. Keith ran his hand up through Shiro’s hair, finding his long, colourless forelock by feel and twining his fingers into it, pulling steadily away from him, exposing the long line of Shiro’s throat. 

Shiro moaned, and when Keith glanced up, his eyes had fluttered shut, eyelashes dark against his flushed cheeks. Keith’s smile was quick and fleeting, and he bent lower, drawing kisses and scrapes of teeth across the tendons in Shiro’s neck, travelling lower.

Needy little sounds started to accompany Shiro’s soft exhales, and Keith shifted enough to follow Shiro’s collarbone, finding softer flesh out near his shoulder and biting harder. It drew a moan out of Shiro, and the sound of it shot straight to Keith’s core. He was already so hard, just from teasing Shiro. He _loved_ having Shiro like this. 

Shiro was rocking his hips forward slightly, the patterns describing what he’d rather be doing. Keith held his own body carefully away from that temptation. For now. 

He laved his tongue against the spot he’d bit, sucking gently until Shiro’s moan edged into a whine of his name. “Keith-”

Keith hummed, happily using Shiro’s usual non-committal response against him, sinking lower on Shiro’s chest and leaving that spot to purple in his wake. 

He ran the flat of his tongue downwards, tracing old scars as he went before flattening his tongue and sweeping in over Shiro’s nipple. He felt it harden below his lips, and he blew across it lightly in encouragement. He sucked in his own breath as Shiro almost managed to press his arousal into Keith’s chest with a particularly enthusiastic thrust. He traced his hand down Shiro’s side and pushed _hard_ into his hip to keep the older paladin steady. “Not yet,” he muttered. “Be patient,” he threw the word back at Shiro with a wicked grin. 

When Shiro met his eyes he flicked his tongue out quickly, teasing the little nub further into hardness and enjoying the sight of Shiro trying to keep watching him. Keeping his weight on Shiro’s hip, he slowly moved his other hand, pinching lightly at Shiro’s other nipple. Shiro had his eyes shut and head thrown back before Keith could add his teeth lightly to the mix, scraping hot trails across the sensitive flesh. 

Shiro flexed wantonly below him. Slowly, oh so slowly, Keith dropped his hand so that both rested on the cut of Shiro’s hipbones. He held Shiro down as his lips moved to the centre of Shiro’s sternum. He pressed light kisses, slow and tender sweeps of his tongue between the muscles as he let himself sink to his knees. He gently kneaded Shiro’s hips with his fingers as he pushed his tongue playfully into Shiro’s navel, feeling the hard muscles tense and quiver around the trail he was taking lower…

And lower…

Shiro’s abs quivered under the attention. 

And lower...

Shiro squirmed, and Keith was very, very aware of his arousal, still trapped in layers of clothing, so close under his chin. 

Shiro flexed harder, not entirely in sync with Keith’s actions. Suddenly, Keith realized Shiro was trying not to laugh. He took a breath and stood up again so that he could kiss Shiro properly again, a playful warning burning hot behind his eyes. 

“What?” Keith whispered. “Are you trying to kill the mood?” he half-teased. “I’m _trying_ here…” Although if Shiro had relaxed enough to laugh and tease, well, his goal was half-met, even if it wasn’t quite as planned. 

Shiro was smiling so hard Keith could barely kiss him, still holding back silent laughter. 

“What?” Keith finally asked again, amused exasperation creeping in. 

“Your hair tickles…” Shiro managed to get out around his grin. 

“Oh does it?” Keith climbed up into Shiro’s lap. After so long he didn’t even think twice about letting Shiro take his weight. He ran his hands along Shiro’s jawline and kissed him deeply for another few moments. When he pulled back, he was content with his work, feeling the way Shiro’s chest rise and fall heavily below him, seeing the slightly unsteady focus of his gaze. “Or do you just want me to tie it back?” Keith asked, teasingly. 

“Maybe that too….” Shiro admitted, the little shit-kicking-grin playing on his lips leading Keith to imagine that was _exactly_ the case. 

“I’m going to blindfold you next time…” Keith muttered under his breath, but he pulled the top drawer open again; found an elastic. Shiro laughed gently and Keith knew he’d do anything to keep that sound in his life. 

“Promise?” Shiro teased. 

“If you’re good…” Keith smirked, and rolled his hips, grinding his hips over the feel of Shiro’s erection with a lazy intensity as he pulled his hair back. 

Shiro leaned back, eyes still slitted open as he rested his head back against his bound arms. He started thrusting up to meet Keith, face going slack with pleasure. Keith leaned forward, chasing Shiro’s lips with his own, teasing his tongue along Shiro’s upper lip before venturing deeper. 

Shiro moaned into his mouth.

So many noises Keith just _lived_ for. 

Still, “You going to interrupt me again?” Keith asked, pride and fondness taking any threat from the words. 

“You going to let me?” Shiro taunted back. 

And all was going to be right with the world. Keith could have purred as he slipped off of Shiro’s lap, loving the way Shiro’s hips chased him. 

“No,” Keith’s smile was soaked in confidence. “I’m going to take you apart,” he said as he slowly sunk to his knees. “You’re not going to be able to find words _at all_ when I’m done with you.” He hooked his fingers into the fasteners on Shiro’s pants. “I think these have to go though…”

“Yeah…” Shiro agreed roughly, looking down at Keith, almost as if in adoration. His arms flexed against the ropes. Keith paused his hands and watched Shiro swallow. “Please….” Shiro added more quietly, even if he didn’t quite hit the right notes to be called ‘meek’. 

That was ok. Keith had all night to make him beg. 

Keith pressed a kiss into the inside of Shiro’s knee and focused on undoing the front of his pants, just barely teasing the hardness that lay beneath. “You want this?” he asked, attempting to look innocent as he looked up through his bangs.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed. “So badly..”

Keith’s lips quirked into a grin as he pulled Shiro’s pants free. He happily moved back between the other’s legs when they were gone. He edged closer; lightly pressed his cheek into the dark briefs.

“Those too…” Shiro pleaded, hips straining forward.

“I’ll consider it…” Keith taunted. He ran his tongue along the fabric, lipping gently at Shiro’s dick through the barrier. “You’re forgetting who’s in charge here.”

Shiro made a noise that was dangerously close to a whine. 

Keith exhaled in his own soft sort of laugh. Deliberately, he pushed his tongue across the fabric that covered Shiro’s very tip. “Already so hard for me…” he commented. 

There was a strangled noise from somewhere above him. Keith opened his mouth, sucking in the crown of Shiro’s cock, damp fabric and all. Keith loved knowing how turned on he could make Shiro. 

He nuzzled the hidden length, licking down through the fabric as he felt Shiro tense and quiver below him. Keith ran his fingers along the edges of fabric, tracing contours as his movements got bolder. He rested his head on Shiro’s thigh, looked up at the way his lover was coming undone above him. Satisfied that he’d regained some control, he carefully lifted the last of Shiro’s clothing away, let Shiro lift his hips into the air to help free himself from the cloth. 

For a moment Keith just sat back and appreciated the sight laid out in front of him. “Oh, Takashi,” Keith reached down, palming himself. “You look so good…” 

Shiro turned his head into his arm, muffling his moan. He spread his muscular legs and Keith knew it was a plea.

He smirked. “Can’t help but touch myself when you look like this…”

Shiro’s head jerked, and he saw those beautiful, if slightly unfocused eyes travel back to his body, following the slow movements of his hands over his pants. “Oh…” Shiro bit at his lip. Keith could almost see his cock throb with need. “Please…” Shiro panted softly. “Touch me too?”

“Yeah? You want that?” Keith knew if he kept touching himself, kept watching Shiro, kept _thinking_ like this- he wasn’t going to last. It’d be too easy to come all over Shiro tied down like this… and that mental picture pushed him closer than he wanted to be to that edge, made him reluctantly release himself. 

“Yes,” Shiro gasped. Keith didn’t give in immediately. Reaching out, Keith grabbed hold of Shiro’s hips, pulling Shiro forward to the edge of the chair. His hands were gentle weight on Shiro’s legs, keeping Shiro spread in front of him. 

“Yeah?” Keith repeated, leaning forward so that his breath could arc hot across Shiro. This time, Shiro’s hard length twitched up off of his stomach in anticipation. Keith smirked. He could have too much fun with Shiro like this He ducked his head, licking short stripes up Shiro’s inner thigh, moving closer. Shiro groaned.

Keith buried his smile in Shiro’s other leg, repeating the teasing path, closer to where Shiro very obviously wanted his mouth. 

Shiro huffed out something in Japanese that Keith was pretty sure was a string of curses, judging by the strain in his tone. Oh yes. This was good. His lips found a soft, unscarred patch of skin, tender and perfect on his upper thigh, and sucked hard, struggling to keep Shiro pinned as he determinedly tried to thrust up. 

Keith put more weight into his hands, trying to keep Shiro pinned and Shiro answered with an unintelligible plea, half-collapsing back into the chair. Keith dragged his hands slowly up to Shiro’s inner thighs, close to where his lips were working. Something that might have been his name fell from Shiro’s lips between moans. 

He couldn’t help but want to draw this out longer. The noises Shiro made were so sweet to his ears. He knew his smile might be slightly devious as he turned, nuzzling his lips into Shiro’s balls. He rolled his eyes upwards, taking in Shiro’s slack expression as he licked flat trails across the sensitive skin, gently caressing with his fingers. 

Keith held Shiro’s gaze as he moved higher, licking short swipes up Shiro’s rigid cock, wetting his tongue between each quick, light movement. He slowed near the tip, finding those spots where Shiro was _so_ sensitive, using his lips before sucking gently at the frenulum. 

Another string of syllables practically exploded from Shiro’s lips. Keith paused a moment, smiling. He hoped they were filthy words, even if he couldn’t understand any of them. When Shiro stilled again, Keith set his mouth back to work, following the contours of the tip of Shiro’s cock; licking heavily around the sweep of his corona. Shiro was _so_ hard. “Oh _Shiro,_ ” Keith groaned to himself, almost set off by the amount of precum that had pooled on Shiro’s tense stomach. 

“Ngh. God Keith, I want my hands in your hair, want my hands on _you_ , please,” Shiro crooned out, somehow managing to rediscover the English language as he pulled against the rope. His panting breaths and short, aborted thrusts upwards put his lower body into constant motion. 

Ready to unravel Shiro’s remaining threads of control, Keith wrapped a hand around the base of Shiro’s cock, lifting it up from the quivering body beneath him. So hard. There was barely any give to the flesh as he flattened his tongue against Shiro, pressing with his lips, and took him in. 

Soft moans replaced words again as Shiro’s body stilled underneath him. Carefully, slowly, Keith let his head lower further down, tightening the hand he held Shiro with, lips almost reaching his hand before he pulled back up. His first few motions were slow and careful as he tried to get Shiro as wet as possible, moving his hand up to slicken it with saliva as he moved his mouth off. 

Shiro was barely breathing. It was probably taking all his remaining control to not just thrust up into Keith’s mouth. Keith moaned as he took a breath before sliding down again, speeding up, starting to move his tongue, his hand. 

Shiro tilted his hips forward, and Keith felt his thighs twitch; heard one of his legs kick out against the floor as Keith started moving faster.

Gaining a sort of rhythm, Keith was finally able to look up through his dark bangs. A fierce thrill rolled through Keith as he watched Shiro slowly start to lose control above him. The tense quivers as muscles pulled tightly across his stomach lasted just a little too long. The lines of his chest were beautiful as he pulled up against the restraints. Keith moaned, dropping a hand to his own throbbing need, fumbling at the fastenings of his pants. 

“Oh, oh, Keith,” Keith had to close his eyes, practically poised on the brink of his own orgasm with how wrecked Shiro sounded as he panted out his name as a warning. Keith tried to keep the same rhythm with his mouth, fighting the instinct to speed up, to tighten, to go further and faster when he heard Shiro sound like that. He took his hand from his own cock, brought it up to run his hand lightly over Shiro’s balls, making muffled noises of pleasure around Shiro’s cock as he felt them draw up under his fingertips.

“I’m gunna… I’m… _ah_ –”

And then Shiro’s desperate, blissful noises were suddenly muffled as Shiro’s body tensed. With an abrupt motion, those muscular thighs were around Keith’s ears, trapping him there as his body went rigid and he thrust forward. Keith managed a stifled noise of surprise but he was distracted –Shiro came _hard_ , hot and bitter in Keith’s mouth. Keith swallowed quickly after each throbbing pulse, somehow managing to twist his hands free from Shiro’s substantial hold. He ran his hands up the outside of Shiro’s locked thighs. He stroked the tense muscles firmly, encouraging them to ease up as the pulses across his tongue became weaker.

It was a moment or two before Shiro relaxed, letting his legs slide off of Keith’s shoulders as his whole body just appeared to melt. Keith was pretty sure the rope was the only thing keeping Shiro from slouching forward off of the chair. 

“Wow…” Keith rocked back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. _”Wow."_

Shiro was still breathing heavily, but managed a half-smile through his post-orgasmic haze. “Think I should be saying that…” he laughed, words just barely on this side of coherent. 

Pride flared warm in Keith’s chest, and he crawled carefully up into Shiro’s lap, reaching over the back of the chair to untether Shiro’s arms. 

“Why are you still dressed?” Shiro mumbled, the words thick and slow. 

Keith focused on the knot instead of replying. When the tether was undone, Shiro immediately swung his bound arms up and over Keith before Keith could start working on the knots over his wrists. Keith was pulled tightly into Shiro’s chest. 

“Shiro…” Keith chided lightly, pushing back against his lover’s bound arms. “Let me untie you…” he grumbled fondly. 

“Let me kiss you.” Shiro countered. 

Keith turned his face away playfully as Shiro sat up, shifting forward like Keith’s weight was nothing to him. Shiro’s lips pressed into his cheek instead of his lips. 

“Shiro - I just-” Keith protested with a laugh. 

“I know,” Shiro practically growled, nuzzling against Keith’s cheek. “I love when you smell like me. When you _taste_ like me.” 

Keith sat back, bringing his hands to his flushed face. “You’re so embarrassing,” he lied. 

Shiro kept nudging him forwards with his arms, and after a moment Keith relented, bringing his lips gently to Shiro’s. Shiro made a contented, possessive noise, and Keith melted into it, letting Shiro lick at his now-tender lips, yielding to the push of Shiro’s tongue. 

His heart was racing again when he pulled back, gently resting his forehead against Shiro’s so that he could catch his breath. Keith squirmed slowly lower in Shiro’s grip, putting his feet back on the ground and slowly making sure his legs would support his weight. He tried to duck out of the circle of Shiro’s arms. 

Shiro caught his shirt and let Keith’s movements slowly strip it from his body, and it was a moment before Keith realized. “Hey,” Keith smiled and leaned against Shiro’s leg. “This was about you tonight,” he reminded Shiro gently, kissing his bare thigh gently. 

“ _I_ want you naked.” For someone who had just come, Shiro somehow managed to still sound petulant. 

Keith smirked at the tone. “Right,” he drawled. Freeing himself from Shiro’s sneaky grip, Keith stood, leaning over Shiro to untie him. He carefully took out the knots, unwinding the ropes from Shiro’s wrists and caressing underneath when they’d been. Satisfied there were no marks, no intended pain he pulled Shiro’s hands close to his face. He pressed a kiss into the metallic palm and then the human one. 

Shiro looked at him, clearly waiting. 

Keith sighed and gave Shiro his hands back. _“Fine.”_ Keith muttered.

Carelessly, he stripped off his shirt, knocking the elastic free from his hair in the process.

Shiro looked too smug. “Get into bed,” Keith demanded quietly, but there was tenderness in his eyes if not the words themselves. He reached out and helped to pull Shiro into a standing position, pushing Shiro ahead of him in the direction of the tiny bunk. 

He let Shiro sprawl into the soft mattress first. Keith kicked off his pants and slipped in beside Shiro, pulling the sheets up around them. “I’ve got you,” he promised again, whispering into the back of Shiro’s ear. 

He wrapped Shiro in a careful hug. For a moment it didn’t seem to be enough, and on impulse, he slid a leg around Shiro as well, pressing in close around his back. He felt Shiro sigh contentedly, make a sleepy noise in response. There was a level of comfort in the touch of their bodies that went far beyond sexual. He drew soothing, twisting designs between the scars, and gently kissed what he could reach of Shiro’s back. “I love you,” Keith whispered into the back of Shiro’s neck. He didn’t stop the lazy movements for some time, not until Shiro’s breathing finally deepened, not until his lover finally fell into a quiet sleep.


End file.
